The More Colorful Gray Areas
by Ludella
Summary: Being God, Etihw never had any one specific gender. It'd merely been their choice to identify as a woman most of the time, and lived in their female body how they pleased. Whenever Etihw felt a different gender, they'd take on the form of their male body and be referred to with masculine pronouns per request. All rather smooth and without issue. Unless, of course, you were the one


**AN: Since mogeko confirmed Etihw had no specific gender, I took it as they're genderfluid. I'm assuming that all gods are capable of switching forms like Elux. Here is just headcanon that Etihw switches between their male and female bodies as they please (predominantly female, though).**

* * *

Kcalb was used to surprises. You had to be in order to succeed in war, or just get by living day to day in The Gray Garden. Some he found were pleasant things, such as Wodahs baking unexpectedly or positive progress reports from the demons. Others weren't as satisfactory, so to say, and the list for which could expand on until God died of old age.

Waking up to anyone besides his usual Etihw in bed was somewhere between the good-or-bad poles, replaced with pure surprise before anything else.

"Good morning, Kcalb," a rather masculine voice greeted him as soon as he awoke, blaming the odd tone on his being sleepy until he was conscious enough to see who was beside him. Almost immediately he sprung up, nearly falling out of his coffin in the process upon finding the body beside him to be, well, not the person he went to bed with last night. Kcalb glanced down-he was most definitely not wearing any clothes, and neither was whoever was next to him. He hadn't drunk anything last night either… and yet this person beside him was-

"...wait a second."

Sitting up, the no longer mysterious character laughed aloud. "You really should've seen your face."

"Not funny, Etihw."

Being God, Etihw never had any one specific gender. It'd merely been their choice to identify as a woman most of the time, and lived in their female body how they pleased. Whenever Etihw felt a different gender, they'd take on the form of their male body and be referred to with masculine pronouns per request. All rather smooth and without issue.

Kcalb was all well and fine with it at this point, having known Etihw long enough to experience the shift enough. What he could _never_ get used to was the surprise that came with not being informed ahead of time.

"You _know_ I hate waking up to this without any warning," Kcalb sighed, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. He really didn't mind Etihw like this, seeing as he'd always be the same no matter what, but he could do without the deliberate heart attack he was given each time. It'd be a lie to say he didn't _slightly_ prefer his female body, however.

Still smirking, Etihw brought his hand up to rub Kcalb's bare back. "There, there; I didn't have anything to warn. Just felt like it," he shrugged casually, grabbing the devil's shoulder and gradually pulling the two of them back down to the sheets. He flipped over onto his side, nearly laying completely on top of Kcalb and winked."It's also flattering how terrified you are of sleeping with anyone besides me."

Kcalb complied easily, settling back down with an arm around Etihw's back. "You've had the same form the past few thousand years. I'm going back to sleep."

"What-hey, no you're not! It's almost noon!"

Rolling onto his side, Etihw was quickly silenced into Kcalb's chest as he wrapped both arms around him, mostly for the sake of shutting him up. The rest being for the comfort of having him there, of course. Etihw sighed, bringing his nails up Kcalb's bare back in annoyance.

"There's still work from yesterday _you_ have to finish, Kcalb. Sleeping is fine later."

"_You're_ the reason I sleep so much, don't make me remind you," he retorted with a grumble, desperately trying to smother the smaller man to silence. "And the reason I stayed up late _last_ night. So be quiet and be _still_."

Male body or no, Etihw was hardly ever stronger than Kcalb in the mornings and the worst part was that _he knew it_. He continued to struggle nonetheless, feet flailing to kick at Kcalb's legs and pry himself away to no avail. There wasn't really anywhere to go in such a narrow space.

"I told you, stop moving around-"

"Ooh, Kcalb, trying to hold me down and rubbing up against _my bare body_ with yours-so perverted!"

"Wha-No! You s-stop that, it's not like-"

"Give me a bit of freedom and I'll really wake you up."

"_Excuse me, you two._"

The two men froze as another entered the room, cutting them both off. Their regular wake up call, only seeming much more sinister. Kcalb immediately sunk below the blankets with Wodahs's piercing stare burning holes right through him.

"Brother." The head angel hesitated, giving the man next to Kcalb a once over. "...Sir Etihw."

Being courageous for the sake of his shy other half, Etihw slowly sat up enough to look Wodahs in the eye. "We were just getting up, Wod. No problems heeeere..." he trailed off, laughing as the glare set on him only harshened. Only when he noticed the number of marks littering his skin did Etihw get an idea of what the angel was criticizing.

"You two-"

"As you can see, we're very much awake, Wodahs," Etihw interrupted him, deciding to cut things short. "If you recall as well as I do, I believe I finished the records from this decade yesterday, so there isn't much to do today. You're dismissed."

And there wasn't any fighting orders from his superior, especially when they were God. Without another word (but definitely a sour look) Wodahs vanished into thin air, leaving them to themselves once again. Having come only to wake them, Etihw wondered if he'd had an idea he was staying with Kcalb last night… He glanced down, only able to see the top of his head and horns protruding from beneath the sheets.

"...want breakfast in bed?"

"Want to die..."

Etihw gave a long sigh and sank back down to try and pull the covers off of him. "Kcalb, your brother has been walking in on us in worse situations for _eons_."

"And it's horrible every time," muttered the struggling mass, holding the blankets high above himself with a firm hand. Why couldn't that boy just learn to use _doors_ instead of having to teleport everywhere…

Giving up on his initial approach, Etihw laid back down completely and shifted himself under the blankets as well. At least he could see Kcalb now, though he didn't want to be seen and tried squirming away. "C'mere, you," he tried coaxing, gradually pulling the devil closer to him despite the other's attempts at escaping his hold. Even with the darkness provided by the sheets Etihw could tell he was bright red.

"I'm going back to sleep," Kcalb whined despite the authority of his words, only half-heartedly pushing Etihw away due to how tired he was. This was too much for one morning and he was yearning to sleep it off until it was _next_ morning.

With all the strength he could muster, Etihw shoved Kcalb's arms down, quickly scrambling on top of the larger man's body while he could. Kcalb frowned, only to have his mouth covered by the other's to make the pitiful expression dissipate. Which, naturally, made it worse. He could never win with this one-just come to come sort of mutual truce. That is how they seemed to come together on most things…

"...get off of me."

"Say 'please' and give me a kiss first," Etihw hummed, puffing out his lips with an exaggerated smooching sound.

Kcalb tried avoiding him as best as he could, turning his head away. "What… you already took one, that's enough!"

"Never. C'mon, bad boy, pucker up!"

"Wh-hey, hey, hey! Cut that out, Eti! Y-_don't grab there_!"

"Ow?! Ow!"

It was best to start the day in a routine fashion-it just happened that routine was loud, obnoxious chaos no matter what small changes were made. Who had heard of a "Gray" garden being anything but boring?


End file.
